Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $127.7\%$
Answer: $127.7$ percent = $127.7$ per cent = $127.7$ per hundred $127.7\% = \dfrac{127.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{127.7\%} = 1.277$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.